Hogwarts Online
by xBlonde.Insidex
Summary: In Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts, the teachers decide to use laptops, oh the things that could happen...HG


Hogwarts Online  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, first, this will be in Narration and Ginny's POV, and we are going to start at the beginning of the train ride. Second, my name is Leigh. Third, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! I don't know if the screen names I use are taken or not, so if by chance, yours is in this fanfic, I know that they are yours. I do own the Sorting Hat Song though! LoL.  
  
Chapter 1- Labrops  
  
A 15-year-old Ginny Weasley sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet-colored train that would take her over 50 miles away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
At present time, she was thinking about Harry Potter, her brother's best friend. She could deny it all she wanted, but deep down, she knew she still liked him.  
  
She was awakened from her reverie by the sound of voices approaching. She knew that voice anywhere. It was three people, and one in particular had a voice that had haunted her dreams since the day she saw his face.  
  
The door slid open, and she saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother, Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione waved at her and smiled brightly. Instantly, she ran over and sat down next to me, which was normal, as she was my best friend.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" she said happily. I returned her smile. "Hey Hermione." I said. Harry and Ron both waved, and I felt my stomach churn as Harry sat down on the other side of me, even though I knew it was merely a meaningless coincidence.  
  
I waved back to Harry, but didn't bother with Ron since he was my brother.  
  
"So, Ginny, are you still with Dean?" asked Hermione curiously. Dean, my boyfriend, and the only thing stopping people from thinking I like Harry still, was in Harry's year and was an extreme irritation to Ron who did not want his "baby" sister dating anyone.  
  
Ron growled angrily, sounding rather like Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, and answered for me. "Yeah, they're still together." He said.  
  
This was the thing that irritated me. When other people assumed they could answer for me. I had to do something. I suppose it was an impulse, as so many redheads have fiery ones, but I said, "Actually, not for long Ronald." Stressing the Ronald.  
  
He winced at the use of his full first name, but then smiled. "Your breaking up with him?" he asked hopefully.  
  
I nodded and he said, "Good. Now please, can you fix your taste in guys?" I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it at something I noticed.  
  
Harry was talking to Hermione, but when Ron had said to fix her taste, he had given a meaningful look at Harry.  
  
"Huuummmmmmmph!" I said, already annoyed to death with my interfering brother and his interfering ways.  
  
Ron's mood seemed to be lifted greatly however, and he said no more. I rolled my eyes and left to change.  
  
Just as I was beginning to lower my guard, the final element of any train ride to Hogwarts was completed.  
  
Absorbed in thought, I did not see where I was going and ran straight into someone, knocking both of us down.  
  
"Sorry!" I said anxiously, "I wasn't paying attention." I offered.  
  
"Apology accepted Mini-Weasel." Said the most rude, hateful, obnoxious voice I had ever heard.  
  
"Malfoy." I said angrily. "If I had known it were you, I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
"Now, now Mini-Weasel," he said teasingly, "When will you ditch your idiotic family and join the other purebloods? You know you have the blood and the talent. Besides, when will you start calling me Draco?" he asked, half-serious.  
  
I smirked at him. "The day Pansy runs naked down the corridors, Peeves teaches Transfiguration, and Mum dyes her hair neon pink and blue." I said, just as seriously.  
  
Then I pushed past him and into one of the bathrooms.  
  
About 5-10 minutes later, I emerged and walked back to the last compartment, looking very annoyed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the sound of the sliding door and saw me wearing not only my uniform, but also an infamous Weasley Scowl.  
  
"What's eating you?" asked Harry curiously. "Nothing," I muttered, "Just had a run-in with Malfoy."  
  
Ron's face now wore the scowl as well. "What did he say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just asked when I was going to ditch you guys, hang around with him, and call him Draco." I said boringly, but still slightly irritated.  
  
"And what did you say?" asked Harry, who was wearing an angry face, though it didn't seem to be directed at me, but rather at the door, he seemed to be sizing it up, as though determined to pick a fight with a door.  
  
Hermione was silent.  
  
"Oh, just that I would do that the day that Pansy runs naked down the corridors, Peeves teaches Transfiguration, and Mum dyes her hair neon pink and blue." I said, waiting for their reactions.  
  
Nothing. Then suddenly, Harry burst out laughing, joined almost instantly by Ron, and then, last was Hermione.  
  
"That," choked Harry, "Is," more laughter, "The best," he was red in the face, "I have ever heard." He finished, still cracking up.  
  
Ron couldn't speak from the laughter, and Hermione was practically choking to death.  
  
"Guys, it's not that funny, really." She said, trying to restore an ounce of sanity to the occupants of the compartment.  
  
They stopped a few minutes later, when the driver announced over the intercom that they would be there in a few minutes, and that all students should change if they hadn't already.  
  
Hermione, being well, Hermione had of course already changed, but Ron and Harry got up and left the room.  
  
"You still like him, don't you?" she asked. My face went white. "Wh-who?" I tried to cover with. "Give it up Ginny," she started, "I've seen the way you stare at him when you think no one is looking. The way you talk about him when you think no one is listening, I know, so give it up and just tell me already." said Hermione in a way-too-smart voice.  
  
I sighed and admitted it, "Your right, as always. But does anyone else know?" I asked.  
  
"Well, actually, as far as I know, the only person who DOESN'T know is Harry." She said.  
  
I dropped my head into my hands. But I was saved any further speech by the stopping of the train. We stepped off of the train and grabbed an empty carriage, saving two seats for Harry and Ron who ran as fast as they could towards us.  
  
We practically pulled them into the carriage, though it had already started moving because they did not manage to get inside before then.  
  
For the whole ride I pretended to be listening to what Harry, Ron, and Hermione said, but if called upon to repeat one word of it, I wouldn't have been able to.  
  
I stepped out of the carriage and into the darkening sky. I did not have anything to cover my face with, and so the bitter, sharp wind grazed my cheeks whenever it chose to blow.  
  
My cheeks and nose were red as we entered the Great Hall and took our seats. I was very pleased with our seating arrangement too. Hermione and I sat next to each other, and directly across from me was Harry.  
  
Draco looked onto our table and saw me staring at Harry. He scowled over Harry's shoulder, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, thinking I had rolled my eyes at him. I had regained the color in my face only a moment or two before, only to become red yet again.  
  
"I wasn't rolling my eyes at YOU!" I said hurriedly, not wanting him to believe that for even a moment. "I was rolling them at Draco, he made a face at you." I said, telling the truth, sorta.  
  
He laughed quickly, and then settled down to watch the Sorting. The Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool it was always placed on, quiet at the moment.  
  
But suddenly it began to sing:  
  
"Oh, I may be patched and dirty, But that's ok with me, Cause I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I'm as smart as can be! I'll tell you where you belong, Like I do every year, So step right up, Sit down and put me over your ears! You might be a Gryffindor, If you're brave and daring, Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff, If you're loyal and your caring! If you're a Ravenclaw, Then you must be smart! And to be a Slytherin, Being cunning you must start! Now I shall repeat my warning, Be careful one and all, For I above all others, Wish not for this school to fall. Don't worry, in a few minutes you can tuck in, I have just one more thing to say, Let the Sorting Now Begin.  
  
There was applause, but buried underneath was worry. Over the holidays, most had managed to forget the Sorting Hat's warning last year, and it seemed that the Hat still believed they were in danger.  
  
However, the Sorting had begun, and the worry was driven from their minds.  
  
"Abram, Emma!" called Professor McGonagall. A timid looking blonde girl walked towards the stool, sat on it, and pulled the hat on. It sank down towards her neck.  
  
The hat opened its mouth wide and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Emma hurriedly took off the hat and ran towards the table, seeming very happy that she was even picked for a house.  
  
The rest of the people went, and the final score tallied up: 8 Gryffindor 4 Ravenclaw 5 Hufflepuff 7 Slytherin  
  
While they were eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make." He said.  
  
"First, to all new and old students, the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden. Second, as we have no Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, I have decided to take the position," he said. Though he was not finished, he was interrupted by the applause of three of the house tables.  
  
"Thank you, but I have a few more announcements. Upon the firing of Dolores Umbridge, (there was applause at this) we have hired an assistant for Professor Trelawney, who has returned to the position of Divination Teacher. And finally, this year at Hogwarts, we will be using muggle laptops." He finished.  
  
Ginny turned towards the Trio and watched their reactions. Hermione and Harry looked excited, but Ron looked clueless.  
  
"We're gonna be using Labrops?" he asked.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was going to be a looooonnnggggg year.  
  
Another Annoying Author's Note: Ok everybody: here is Chapter 1. I have no clue how long this will come out, so forgive me if it is shortiful. I also have another fanfic, called The Widow Black. Finally, if you can read and decided to read my profile, you will note I despise Ginny+Draco fics. However, there may be some D+G in this fanfic because I am experimenting. But it probably won't be too much. So, press the lovely little button that says: Review, and remember.  
  
The Almighty Leighness commands you to review!!!  
  
(To any of my friends from hp.com, this is Elisana under a different name. Ehehe, lol)  
  
P.S.- I need 5 reviews before I post another chapter. 


End file.
